oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Evaer Strongspirit
"The sky is the limit, and I intend to break it to see the stars." History Three Years Ago... Evaer had been a Recruit for the Imperial Caylixian Military for a few months now, having done what he is told, when he is told to do it, no matter what it was about. On his days off or when he has time, Evaer likes to wander about the outskirts of the region outside of his posted Fort Raven's Fist. During one of these outings, Evaer smelled charred flesh and blood near one of his trails he walked; drawing one of his swords carefully he would approach the direction of the unusual smell. The day was waning and still, he found nothing, no smoke, no trails, nothing, until he saw a dark mass in the distant woods, taking ever more precaution he made his way to the mass in the distance. Several minutes passed by and he was still not getting close it felt, the mass just kept getting bigger and bigger until he got within distance to see red. A lot of Red, particularly scales, before his foot fell into a puddle, 'It hasn't rained recently?' He thought, but to his horror, he looked down and was wading in ankle deep pools of blood. After calming down for several seconds he made his way around the massive creature before him, trying to find a head or tail to make out what it might be, eventually finding such a thing, the head of a very large Red Dragon. He knew the tales, and what these types of Dragons do to weaklings like him but before he even had a chance to start running away he felt a chill run down his spine before the powerful voice of the Dragon echoed in his head, 'Do not run from me, Fleshling..' was all it said. It sounded like it was... pleading? It wasn't angry, nor was it acting violent, normally he'd be a small snack for a Dragon by this time but reluctantly he turned around and looked at the Dragon who's eye was now fully open, the vicious amber eyes that stare seemed like that of pure sunlight, "W-What did you say?" Evaer spoke, his voice partially cracking as he felt nearly faint. Something was off about this, and he didn't like it one bit. The massive mass of muscle and scales moved slightly so that it could look easily at the little human standing before it, and again its voice rang out in his head, 'Do not run, is what I ask. Come, closer.' Evaer reluctantly did so, knowing full well that if he got close enough his skin was going to be scorched from his bones as per the tales say- Or that is what he thought, but he could feel absolutely no heat coming from this dragon, and when it turned its head it revealed something surprising. 'This is why it's not moving..' Evaer thought as he looked upon the gaping wound in its side which is leaking what seems to be gallons of blood every second it was exposed, "What happened?" He asked as he stepped forward back into the pool of blood surrounding the dragon. 'That is not your concern, fleshling. I am bestowing something upon you that none other would ever have the dream of having- Take this.' It said as it lifted its colossal wing up, revealing a smaller, red scaled Egg, 'That is Rorroa, my Daughter. Take her, and save her. That is my wish to you, Fleshling. None other would I ask, none other would accept this offer should it was given. I sense a good heart within you, make sure to raise her and she will protect you with her life.' Evaer waded through the ever-deepening pool of blood to get the Egg from the coiled tip of the Dragon's tail, the egg itself was heavy, weighing nearly 40lbs and being the size of a small child. 'Now go- Flee from this area before you are cut down.' It said as it raised up onto its feet, the sounds of trumpets and horns blaring from the south as a mass of feet are heard slamming against the ground. Evaer did what he was told, and ran, but only far enough away to turn and witness the final fight of the Dragon. Now It's been two years since Evaer joined the Dragonrider Corps, and Rorroa seems to be growing by the day. The two are now inseparable, much like the others, and go on every mission together ever since they joined the Corps. Evaer speaks to Rorroa in Draconic, "How is the Mighty One handling herself today?" Rorroa calls back to him, "Better than you will ever be." Meeting Kaiyako On Erastus the 2nd, 1019, Evaer had landed in the outskirts of Haven on a training routine where he and Rorroa were going to rest for the night. This night would forever change the rest of his life, as it's the night he met someone who he plans to be with for a very, very long time. The night started off normally, resting, setting up camp, getting Rorroa some food, but at some point, he heard a horse nearby that sounded startled. Rorroa warned him as he got up to check it out, then hearing a woman cry out to him that she was there. This woman ended up being a shy Tiefling by the name of Kaiyako. He brought the girl into the area where he was going to be camping for the night to let her stay since her horse had run off. Various events transpired that night that lead Evaer to take Kaiyako on Rorroa to the sky, flying higher and higher and higher, going almost as high as they possibly could so he could show her the stars. It was up there, and several hours of spending time together, that they had admitted to liking one another, such quick happenings in one night, but it turned out to flourish and grow into something real. Now officially a couple, Evaer spends most of his off days with Kaiyako in her home in Haven. Appearance Evaer stands at a nigh-imposing height of 5'11" with a muscular weight of 187lbs, having more lean meat than muscular meat, his body does not seem that bulky, but he is much stronger than he leads on. Fairly short hair and a clean-shaven face give the impression of a Soldier, of which he is a Dragonrider for Caylixia. Rorroa is a True Red Dragon, being about 12'4" in height and nearly 16' from nose to tail and weighing in around 2240lbs, she is a rather large Dragon and is only going to grow larger. When she is in her Human Form (Not yet happened yet, still need the item) she stands at a rather imposing 6'6" with a powerful weight of nearly 224lbs, her demeanor is still the same, however, she is more complacent with customs of the people while in this form. Personality Evaer is a pretty free spirit, occasionally having to give in to Rorroa's demands for what she may want from time to time. Recently however he's become more protective of Kaiyako and more aggressive to those who would threaten or hurt her, even if he considered them friends before. Luckily there have been no incidents yet. Friends Kaiyako (Girlfriend) - Someone he cares deeply for, the first one other than Rorroa actually. Before her he was a loner and kept to himself, only taking care of Rorroa and sometimes forgetting to take care of himself. Category:Player Characters